


sinking into my veins

by miss_universe



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [20]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Inspired by Venom (Movie 2018), Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_universe/pseuds/miss_universe
Summary: Snippets of a Venom AU.Writer's Month 2019 Prompt: Day Twenty - Weird / Day Twenty Four - Superheros/Supervillains





	1. first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twenty: Weird

Jaime had known that the Wildfire Foundation was corrupt, but he certainly didn’t expect them to have sick, homeless people in the basements going through experimental, illegal treatments. Maybe he should’ve. He pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of the glass cells, disgust and rage in every movement.  _ I’ve got you now, Aerys Targaryen.  _ He thought, grimly satisfied. 

He turned sharply when he heard the sound of fists hitting glass. Jaime recognized the person yelling, it was Podrick Payne, the homeless teenager he always gave a twenty to outside of the Stoneheart convenience store. His eyes were wide with fear and he screamed, “Get us out! Jaime! Please, get us out!” 

If he tried to get Podrick out, the alarms would blare pretty loudly and he wouldn’t be able to gather more evidence, but Podrick was scared out of his mind. He was just a kid, probably not even old enough to sign his own forms. “Okay, Pod, I’ll get you out.” He said, but Podrick continued banging on the glass frantically, making his own heartbeat speed up. “Okay, okay…” He mumbled as he started randomly hitting the buttons. The fluorescent lights suddenly turned red and a high-pitched wailing started ringing out through the halls.

Podrick was shaking, panting through the glass.  ** _“Let us out!” _ ** He wailed, his voice suddenly deeper than normal. Jaime realized that the button-smashing he was doing wasn’t really working, so he looked around for a plan b. His eyes landed on the fire extinguisher. He hauled it off the wall and slammed it on the glass, making cracks start to appear. 

Jaime grunted, and with one more slam on the glass, it shattered into bits. Pod didn’t waste a second and launched himself at Jaime, who caught him in his arms, looking at him with confusion. “Not that I don’t love hugs, but is this really the time?” 

Pod shook his head. “Don’t freak out,” he said quickly, “They won’t hurt you, I promise, but if they stayed inside me, they’d inevitably start hurting me and they said they didn’t want to do that so please don’t hurt them!” 

Jaime blinked. “What-” Then he felt something - wet and slimy on his arm, and he looked down in alarm. A gray, steel colored oozing slime was coming out of Podrick’s skin and  _ melting  _ inside of him. “Uh, what the fuck, man?!” Jaime asked, trying to wrench his arm away. Pod held onto him though, with much more strength than he normally would have.

“I’m sorry! But they didn’t hurt me, even when the others did, and they deserve a shot too!” Pod said, tears in his eyes. 

The slime finally sunk all the way inside him, and then he heard a melodic voice inside of his head. 

** _We will not harm you, but we’re getting you and Pod out of here. Sorry for the inconvenience, Jaime Lannister. _ **

Then he had no control of his limbs.


	2. the mad plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing the bad guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for Writer's Month 2019.  
Day twenty-four: Superheroes/Supervillains.

Jaime frowned at the gray tendril coming out of his hand, watching it wrap around Pod’s pinky affectionately. “So, let me get this straight. Aerys sent people up to space where they found you and three other symbiotes. Two escaped and one died, but we only need to worry about one of them, because Mountain wants to inhabit Aerys’ body and then they want to blow up the entire planet with only his family in a spaceship, because he wants to repopulate with his own family?” 

** _“Mountain will convince Aerys to come to our home planet, so his family members can get symbiotes as well. Of course, Mountain will eat them by the time they get there, and they will be roaming the universe, free to eat whatever they want. We must stop them.”_ **

Jaime sighed. “Yeah, I can see why us humans gotta stop him, but why you?” He asked the symbiote curiously. “You don’t owe us shit. Why do you want to help us?” 

Jaime felt a static-y feeling in his stomach, flinching in shock when he realized it was the symbiote’s emotions.  ** _“We were told you were not sentient. Then we were captured and starved. No, we should not like you. But our first human host was kind to us. He is sweet. Our second host is interesting. We like to learn. We like the good humans, like you.” _ **

A harsh laugh crawled out of his throat. “Oh, sweetling, I am definitely not a good person.” 

The symbiote hummed, a soft vibration in the back of his mind.  ** _“We do not agree. And we are not sweetling, we are Knight.” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's right brienne is a symbiote!!! and of course i couldn't kill pod. he's too sweet. this didn't leave my head so i thought i might as well write a snippet for it. i might come back to this one day, it would be super fun to explore jaime+brienne trying to parent pod while one is a symbiote and the other is a hot mess, we'll see!
> 
> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
